Nine Years
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had to all spill out sooner or later... and everything ended up upside down. (AU from Bury The Hatchet, co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**January 18th 2004…**_

" _Come on! Ditch the car, we can go this way to the chopper!"_

" _No, hey! Stick to the plan!"_

" _What?!"_

" _Stick to the fucking plan! Come on!"_

 _6 year old Carly, about a week from turning 7, and 10 year old Ethan knew those voices, the two looking at each other as they stopped playing in the snow._

" _Go check on Blake, Ginger and Macey." Carly responded in a voice too serious for her age._

" _Okay, just be careful, Tiny." Ethan said, before running off back to the trailer homes._

 _Carly stayed low to the ground, hiding behind the barn as she saw Michael, Trevor, Brad and Carter._

" _Where the fuck's the chopper?!" Brad responded in a frustrated tone._ " _I'm gonna go check around back-"_

 _But as soon as those words left his mouth, a bullet slammed into his torso and he fell, Michael checking on him as Trevor and Carter took cover._

" _Run! It's the fucking feds, someone must've fucking talked!" Trevor yelled._

" _Brad's gonna be fine but we've gotta get the fuck-" Michael responded before he was shot and fell. "Fuck, I'm hit! T, C, go, get out of here!" He yelled._

" _We ain't gonna leave you, Mikey!" Trevor shouted._

 _Carly started hearing the yelling fade to a dull ringing noise as her eyes stayed locked on Brad's body… she didn't move again until the gunfire prompted her to, running away from it and trying to keep up with Trevor._

 _But the small child slipped and fell down the hill, hitting her right shoulder on a rock and dislocating it… she didn't know how long she had been unconscious until she felt herself being pulled up to a sitting position and her right shoulder was reset, her seeing long red hair._

" _Macey?" Carly responded as her aunt picked her up._

" _What are you doing out here? It's not safe for you to be wandering off." Macey explained, while rubbing Carly's back._

" _They killed Brad." Carly replied, Macey letting out a barely audible sob as she held Carly close to her._

" _Carly… everything will be alright. Just… don't cry…" Macey said, before starting showing tears running down her face._

" _Our secret…" Carly whispered._

" _Ours… and Michael's." Macey whispered as she took Carly to the nearest hospital._

 _Carly knew that Trevor was long gone… but she didn't know she would see him again…_

 **Present time…**

16 year old Carly was slapped hard… and opened her bluish violet eyes to see Trevor.

"You gonna make me dig my own grave? And then kill me? Dick." Carly responded once she realised they were in the Ludendorff cemetery.

"Oh the digging part is what you'll be doin' but not your own grave, Violet! I'm here to find out the truth, since your father decided to lie to me and to everyone about the past." Trevor explained, before pushing Carly towards Brad's grave.

"Motherfucker!" Carly hissed, Trevor handing her a shovel.

But Trevor yelled out and stumbled back after the metal part crashed against his head, Carly gripping onto it tightly.

"I beat the A.O.D leader to a pulp, you don't think I'll do the same to you?!" Carly yelled, Trevor screaming as the shovel slammed into his back and knocked him down. "Wrong place… wrong time! You were supposed to die, Trevor!" She responded, Trevor pulling himself up as the realisation hit him.

"You saw it…" Trevor replied.

"I chased after you… slipped down the damn hill after you were long gone and separated my shoulder. How was I supposed to tell you that Brad is dead when you were who fucking knows where for almost a decade?! You ran out on us! Me, Blake, Ethan, Tracey, Jimmy, we didn't know where the fuck you were!" Carly responded, yelling halfway through. "And you know what, T? After a while… I just assumed you were dead. And I put it all out of my mind and I started to feel normal… until I had to kill someone who tried to kill me." She replied, Trevor turning startled.

"You know… you know right there at that moment? You sound like him. Yeah, you sound like your fat fuck father, right there." Trevor responded.

"Yeah… and from what you told me about your father? Well… who do you see when you look in the mirror? Yourself or that bastard who left you at the mall you burned down?" Carly replied… before they heard car tires screech and angry yelling.

Trevor was whacked upside the head and fell to the frozen concrete, barely hearing Carly's retreating footsteps… when he got back up, the shovel was left behind and he heard the plane's engine roar to life before he reached the gate, only to find himself locked in, his phone gone and the plane disappearing.

"Trevor Philips, Mr. Cheng has requested a word!" One of the Triads yelled, Trevor preparing for the gun fight.

Once Carly could see the San Andreas skyline, Trevor's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Mr. Cheng, I presume?" Carly responded, Wei Cheng startled to hear her voice.

"Who are you? And why do you have Mr. Philips-" Wei questioned.

"It was personal. But hey, I assume you've got him? Do whatever you want to him, he deserves it! Goodbye." Carly answered before she hung up and threw the phone out of the plane before she slowed it down and guided it into the hangar.

Once the engine was off, Carly jumped out and pulled the coat out before she grabbed her phone and called for a cab… once she was in the city, she walked into the house.

And she was immediately tackled with a hug by Blake.

"What happened up there? Is Trevor truly gone?" Blake questioned after removing her arms around her sister.

"When Cheng's people are through with him, he will be." Carly responded as Blake pulled her up to her feet.

"Sorry, I get so emotional. Think I've got that from my mother." Blake explained.

"It's alright." Carly replied as Blake helped her up the stairs and Carly went to go get cleaned off.

Blake heard her phone ring and answered it.

"Hey, pink hair." Blake greeted, Lunch responding with a laugh that indicated that she was high.

"You're funny when we're on the phone." Lunch laughed, before coughing. "This is some good stuff. You want some?"

"Not right now… kind of keeping an eye on Carly, she got beat up." Blake explained, partially lying.

"You sure? Does she need my Mellow Vinewood to help her with the pain?" Lunch questioned, before inhaling her joint.

"I don't think she'll smoke your stuff after what happen, the last time." Blake explained.

"That wasn't that bad of a night." Lunch responded.

"Right… we ended up downstairs in the living room, in our bras and panties remember when you made those pot brownies for Jimmy." Blake explained. "Carly, Maxie and I ate so much we ended dancing to Ozzy Osbourne while we ate too much food."

"Now I remember…" Lunch replied with a giggle.


End file.
